1. Technical field
The embodiments herein generally relates to construction systems and methods of walls and roofs. The embodiments herein particularly relates to mortarless construction of walls and roofs. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a mortar less construction of buildings using a combination of precast structural units and cast in situ techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human ingenuity has evolved at numerous sophisticated methods and materials to meet the need of shelter. The traditional masonry structures which use mortar require several things like water, power and skilled mason. The power is required to prepare the mortar mixture and the skilled mason is needed for laying of blocks. Further elaborate bracing and reinforcement are needed in the construction until the mortar cures and reaches substantial strength. During the curing time, the overall structure is fragile to wind, temperature and other environmental conditions.
If proper preparation and care are not provided to reduce the environmental impacts, the mortar and the overall structure may result in cracking and diminished structural strength. Reinforcing means are often provided to improve the strength, but the need to have bracing and other protection in place for many days and even weeks is still needed. Further the traditional masonry structures which use mortar often have straight sections which are staggered and have wire mesh and an occasional rebar for providing the support. Upon completion of the construction, the traditional masonry systems become a fixed structure. Unless very special and complex features are added to the normal block, the rebar and the mortar system, the structure is essentially not re-useable and must be demolished for removal of the structure.
Many methods of construction use precast concrete units that are assembled to create a building structure. These methods include construction systems incorporating a wide range of precast concrete units varying from simple designs to complex designs. The most simple precast concrete unit designs are used in basic concrete masonry. While concrete masonry units are easy to design, the concrete masonry units can be considered structurally inferior to the precast concrete units which are created with larger and reinforced structure. Smaller concrete masonry units can crack and chip as well. Working with small concrete masonry units also requires a specialized labor force to implement the construction. As a result, using such a building method creates high labor costs and it is difficult to find a qualified crew.
The pre-manufactured building components for structural-load-bearing panels must, however, comply with a number of specifications based on the structural criteria such as axial load-bearing, shear and racking strengths and total weight of the components. Additional criteria that may affect the specification of the components include fire resistance, thermal insulation efficiency, sound abating properties, rot and insect resistance and water resistance. The types of pre-manufactured building components that is designed, assembled and shipped to meet all of these specifications are narrowly defined, highly specific and tolerated compared to the traditional component constructions. The resultant high quality preferred pre-manufactured building component is readily transportable, efficiently packaged and easily handled for the construction site.
Currently there are many methods available for the construction of mortarless masonry structures. According to a conventional method, a single connecting rod is used, which traverses through the centre of the pre-manufactured blocks to connecting all masonry blocks of the wall and securing the blocks together with one bolt on the top. However, such structures exhibits less strength and are less resistant to earth quakes and other environmental hazards. Another method uses metal sheets and the metal pipes for constructing the masonry structures which increases the weight of the building and provides poor strength to the building.
The conventional methods of construction do not explain the formation of the roofs, windows and doors in the masonry structures. Further the existing building systems have not been developed to provide versatility in design, accommodation for a variety of reinforcement designs and anti-earthquake characteristics. The existing building systems require relatively huge lifting equipments which in turn increase the period of construction of buildings. Also in many systems, the roof does not have any secure connection to the walls.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.